Gameplay
HUD To be added Radar The radar is a player direction indicator that lets you locate teammates and opponents. Solid red blips are opponents in front of you, hollow red blips are opponents behind you. Yellow or blue blips (depending on your team) are your teammates. Opponents appear on the radar and on your HUD when they are spotted by you or your teammates, or when they fire their weapon within a certain range. Spotting logic You can spot an opponent by holding your crosshairs on him for a short period. After being spotted, the opponent is marked on your HUD with red brackets surrounding the astronaut. If the opponent moves out of your line of sight, you lose his location after a couple of seconds. Spotting information is shared between you and your teammates who are within 50 meters of your position. Control points To be added Objectives The objectives depend on the game mode. Movement Basics The basic controls are a bit more complicated than the basic controls of most first person shooters. Basically, you have six directions you can thrust yourself to. Left, right, up, down, forward and backwards, accelerating you towards the given direction. You can also turn, spin and roll with your mouse. Turning is simply looking to the left and right, spinning is simply looking up or down. To roll, you need to hold the roll key which is defined in the game control settings. Holding the roll key will change looking to the left and right to rolling counter-clockwise and clockwise, this is very useful for orientating yourself in the map. Thrusting into a direction will make your suit emit light and sound. Thrusting also makes jet flames appear from your jet pack that are visible to other players. The light and sound easily give away your location, while the jet flames are clearly visible trough ICE clouds. To avoid being detected, you can thrust yourself into a direction and let yourself float along. There is no friction in space so you will keep your speed and direction if your path is clear of obstacles. Walking You can attach yourself to any surface in the game, including moving physics objects, allowing you to walk on the surface. You can either point your feet towards the surface and hold the down key, or look at the surface and press the swoop key, default F, which will make you automatically attach to the surface. Holding the down key while walking along curved surfaces will make you automatically rotate, allowing you to follow the curve more easily. There are several advantages and disadvantages to attaching yourself to a surface: Advantages * Recoil and spread of your weapon fire is reduced, allowing you to hit your targets more accurately. * Your movement won't light up the environment. The sound you make while walking is also softer than the sound of your jetpack. * You can change your direction faster, making your movement much less predictable. * Good for cover. * MPR grenade has less effect on you. Disadvantages *You're not as fast as when flying *You're stuck to the surface, adding about half a second in reaching cover when flanked. *Being shot from above is deadly, as your most vunerable soft spot, your head, is the only thing the enemy can see. Silent Running Run Silent by powering down your suit electronics with the HOME key (default). Designed as a high-efficiency power saving mode for extended survivability, ISA and MMC astronauts now use Silent Running to avoid detection and execute flanking maneuvers. When using silent running mode: Advantages * Your rocket pack no longer lights up the environement making it harder for opponents to see your movements. * Opponents' targeting computers can no longer track your position. * EMP grenades have no effect on you as your electronics are off. Disadvantages * You lose your entire HUD except for the targeting crosshair. * You lose audio simulation. * You can no longer boost. * Movement is sluggish. * You can no longer stay attached to surfaces. You can capture control points while Running Silent, but the only feedback you get is if you successfully finish capturing. Combat This section describes how combat works. Details of the weapons can be found in a separate article. * Players can fire more accurately when attached to a surface. This is particularly true when in scoped mode which is extremely difficult when flying. * Shattered Horizon uses hitscan which means your bullets will hit where you are aiming when you press fire. There is no need to lead you target in either rifle or scoped mode. As combat occurs in a weightless vaccuum over somewhat short ranges, bullets travelling in excess of 3000 feet per second are assumed as instantaneous by the engine. Source ** This has changed with the Firepower update. "Bullet flight time is now accurately modeled for each weapon meaning you will need to lead targets that are far away." Source * Players can recover up to 50% of their health which regenerates at a rate of 1.5 hitpoints per second. See Also *Tips and Tactics Category:Gameplay